O N E
by 13plus32
Summary: A collection of stories inspired by songs mostly korean and their music videos about Ichigo and Rukia. -I take requests, but I can't promise that I can write them immidiately
1. O N E

**Oneshot**

**Listen and watch the vid ONE by Epik High, great song and the vid is awesome. Lol, it's what the story is pretty much based on.**

* * *

_Time is tickin' Time, time is tickin' away..._

_**White men in plastic clothes stepped in the white room taking little things and putting them into bottles labeling each one with a code number and words that marked "EVIDENCE" **_

&&&

She walked groggily through the eerie dark hallway, digging blankly into her purse for the key. Slamming the door open, not minding to close it. She entered her apartment. Pure white walls, couch, bed, and a giant clock built in her wall. Slumping on the couch, waiting for nothing; turning her head slowly to the mirror a pale face stare blankly right at her.

"Pathetic…"

She walked briskly towards the mirror checking her eyes if it's really open. Her gaze shot to the white closet doors. Barging it open, looking at her clothes, she took a yellow coat with three large black buttons, and then threw it on the floor. Moments later, all her clothes scattered around the bright room. One last coat left, a black one with white buttons, smelling it…her hands clenched tightly against the cold fabric, her knuckles turning white.

Running in the bathroom, smelling her hands that earlier held the coat. Washing them for more than five times, every time a round of water and soap was done, checking if the smell is still there. It is…and it's still not fading. Sighing…looking at the mirror…opening the mirror compartment rushing through the white and orange plastic bottles containing pills, tears spilling on the white sink. Finding the right one on the left…she held the clear bottle on her slim shaky hands. Staring at the bottle falling on her knees…

More tears fell…

Sitting back at the white couch…pouring more than half a bottle of pills into her sweaty palms. Opening her mouth stuffing and swallowing the pills as fast as she could. A glass of water in her hands slowly fell and broke into a thousand pieces on the floor as her eyes completely closed.

Stillness…Silence

Her eyes shot open. A sudden gag…bile filled her throat. Running as fast as she could to the bathroom, not aware of the glass shards on the floor. Limping but still running…she fell on her knees in front of the bowl vomiting. She ran a hand through her lips after she was done.

&&&

_**One of the men took a small piece of glass with dried blood on its edges in front of the couch. Putting it in a bottle, making the small clink when it reached the bottom…**_

&&&

Slowly limping to the couch. She pulled the glass shard off her foot; put a band aid over it. A small laugh escaped from her lips. Her eyes watering.

Going to the mirror, about to put lipstick on her cracked, colorless lips…pain couldn't be suppressed anymore. Her cries silent but her face shows nothing but a broken soul. Lifting up her hand with the lipstick, she wrote on the mirror…

_Scarred_

Everything…gone…

Throwing everything all over the place, falling down and crying in midst. No more tears…no more sadness…all bottled up now…what's in her eyes…pain, anger, a broken

person…a broken soul.

&&&

_**Everything falling back into their right place, her strewn clothes, the bottles of cosmetics, the books from her favorite authors…everything cleaned and cleared. **_

&&&

Laughing, and then falling on her knees to the floor, she found the pills again. Cupped them all with both hands, and swallowing each one. She sat back on the couch…slowly falling.

&&&

_**A voice whispered into her ears…**_

&&&

She awoke…looking at the mirror, reading the word…

_SCARRED_

_

* * *

_

**In case you don't understand...even after watching the vid...** **Rukia just after a breakup with Ichigo, this is what she does to get over the pain.**

**Hope you enjoyed xD**

* * *


	2. Wedding Dress

**Well...I get inspired by these korean music video a lot so this would be a collection of those stories whenever I get inspired xD This is from the song Wedding Dress by Taeyang. Listen to it while reading this :D**

* * *

**Wedding Dress**

He leaned forward to get a closer look at the piano sheet in front of him, slowly analyzing the page. But it was too hard to even start playing just the few beginning notes and even harder to lay his fingers on the soft ivory keys. He just continued to lay his head down on his arms thinking when abruptly pictures from the unwanted past rushed through his head…

_She's still here…_

Little by little, he gently rests his fingers on the appropriate keys and started playing.

_It was the song that I was supposed to play to her… When the right time comes… When I continue to hold this ring…_

He continued to play the piece, a face of grief plastered on his paling face.

_I checked myself on the mirror, wearing my vest, ready to put my tux over it._

After several blank notes, he came to the first part and sang it with a melody only to belong to a person in such pain.

_**We would argue, you would cry…**_

_**As you're struggling, I only become stronger…**_

_**My hear aches behind these shadows…**_

_**My face brightens up as I see your smile…**_

_**I worry that you might notice my feelings…**_

_I crossed the street holding this music book that I can hardly look at, my fingers burning against it. I look up at the sun covering the bright light with my hand noticing the missing part. I remember the times when we would listen to your iPod in your couch or looking at the bright sun letting its glow wash over us while sitting on top of my car. Our laughter always echoed each other making it sound like music to my ears…_

_**And I get scared that the gab between us would widen…**_

_**I hold my breath…**_

_**Then I bite my lips…**_

_**Then I pray that she would leave his side…**_

He looks up from the paper and abruptly pauses and lifts his hands off the keys. He opens and closes them with such agitation. His face once again…hurt.

_I walk up the stairs of the church looking for you. _

_**Baby~**_

_**Please don't hold those hands**_

_**Cause you should be my lady~**_

_**Please look at me; I've been waiting all this time…**_

_I struggle to walk through the crowd searching for you, turning my head everywhere. I start to worry but then I found you. Smiling with your oh-so-ever bright smile, which was even brighter when your eyes found mine. _

_**Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever…**_

_You wave at me and I force myself to wave back and hold up a smile. _

_**I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come…**_

_**The wedding dress you once wore…**_

_**The wedding dress you once wore…**_

_We meet outside at the church's bright halls. You were holding your white bouquet of roses; you're pearl white wedding dress…stunning. I wish I told you how beautiful you looked right at that moment._

_**The wedding dress you once wore…**_

_I was going to…but he came up beside you and puts his hands on your shoulder as if you're already his property._

_**The wedding dress you once wore…**_

Little droplets of water fell on the keys. He wipes his eyes and brings himself up to play the last parts of the song.

_**Oh no~**_

_I couldn't bear to look at the two of you smiling so happily. I know I should be a good friend and smile with you too, but it was too much to ask for. _

_**You who never understood my feelings…**_

_**Because of that I ended up despising you…**_

_**Then I wished a misfortune upon you…**_

_**But now my eyes are dry…**_

_**Now I am talking to myself, it must be an old habit…**_

_**Every night I would look at myself…**_

_**And wonder how it turned out like this…**_

_The two of you walked up that very aisle, everybody smiling but me. I look at you and you look at me behind that white piano and behind that very music sheet that I start to despise. _

His hands began to push harder on the ivory keys, his tears now gone…

_Then I dream an endless dream…_

_**Then I pray she would leave him…**_

_**Baby~**_

_**Please don't hold those hands…**_

_**Cause you should be my lady…**_

_**Please look at me; I've been waiting all this time…**_

_I look away for a moment, looking down at my hands and the keys. But you're stare forced me to look up. The two of you, now looking at me; your eyes, telling me the same thing. I held my breath and slowly started to play the piece._

_**Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever…**_

_**I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come…**_

_**The wedding dress you once wore…**_

_**The wedding dress you once wore…**_

_**The wedding dress you once wore…**_

_I stand in the middle of the altar after everyone vanished outside to greet the two of you. I failed to notice that you came back. You laid your hands on my shoulders and rested your head on my back. To tell you the truth, I wanted to leave you right then and there. But I could never afford to hurt you no matter how much you've hurt me. _

_**The wedding dress you once wore…**_

_For a second I imagined a different scene, a scene where it's only the two of us. I held your hands and gently brushed my lips against yours. But snapping back to reality again was even more painful. _

_By all means, be happy with him…_

_So I can move on…_

_Please erase me out of your heart…_

_Although I tried my best but, oh no~_

He continued to play the music, but even pushing on the keys harder than before, the little droplets begging to escape his eyes.

_I look at the two of you…happy. That's what I want for you…and I hope the same thing for me too…_

_**Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever…**_

_**I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come…**_

_**The wedding dress you once wore…**_

_**The wedding dress you once wore…**_

_**Wedding dress…**_

_**I've been living the lies for too long…**_

_**Oh no~**_

_I remembered when he put that ring on your finger right in front of me, and how the painful it was feeling like the world was crashing on me…Now I hold up this ring take one last good look at it…and a last look at your smiling face…and finally let it go…_

* * *

**AU: Well yeahh xD If you did not understand...Ichigo is the one who's playing the piano and in the song and the flashbacks, Rukia is the girl who's getting married to...whoever Kaien or Renji. xD Haha well hope you guys enjoyed. And btw. I don't really use the names on these drabbles. So yeah but basically it would always be about Ichigo and Rukia soo....go figure :D**


End file.
